fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gildarts Clive vs. Byro Cracy
Gildarts Clive vs. Byro Cracy is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Gildarts Clive and Legion Corps member Byro Cracy. Prologue Lapointe holds Laki as a hostage, making Natsu and Gildarts unable to defeat him. However, Byro suddenly appears and nullifies Lapointe's Magic, which gives Gildarts an opportunity to strike. He takes advantage of it and defeats Lapointe. Shortly after that, the other Fairy Tail members arrive to reunite. Lapointe tells his goal and to everybody's surprise, he disappears. As it turns out, Lapointe was only a puppet derived from Master Zero's hair. Byro announces that in order to save the world, he will dispose Lucy. As Natsu can't stop him, Gildarts steps in to fight with him and settle the score, while ordering the other Mages to find Lucy. Samuel, having heard the whole conversation, tries to kill Lucy. Happy and Panther Lily try to catch him, but are stopped by Byro, who nullifies their Aera. Gildarts then attacks Byro why the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages leave to save Lucy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 147 Battle As Byro tries to stop the Fairy Tail Mages, Gildarts sends a net-like pattern towards him, but he easily nullifies it with his Magic and reminds Gildarts about its power. They decide that they will fight using hand-to-hand combat instead of Magic. Byro is confident about his skills in melee combat, saying that he will surely win. He then attacks Gildarts with his staff, who avoids Byro's first strike, but Byro strikes one more time, which sends Gildarts through a wall. While he is uninjured, Byro claims to have him on the defensive. Byro continues striking with his staff, which heavily damages the fighting area. While Byro continues attacking, Gildarts doesn't attack. Byro angrily asks him about why he isn't attacking him normally. Gildarts replies that he didn't want to beat Byro in front of the others. Referring to the match as a good warm up, the two clash again. Gildarts easily breaks through Byro's staff with his fist, much to the latter's surprise. He then punches Byro in the face, sending him flying into a pillar, as Gildarts comments that fighting with muscles is good as well. After getting back on his feet, Byro throws punches at Gildarts who, unaffected, keeps telling him to come at him with more force. Byro tries to throw another punch at Gildarts but Gildarts lands a heavy punch on him, bringing him to his knees. As Byro realizes that the gap in strength between them is too large, Gildarts tells him that although he got past his frustration at being betrayed and fought for what he believed in, to them the lives of their friends matter above all else, even if the world is at risk. Byro then collapses, defeated. Aftermath Wendy continuously heals the Archbishop, trying to free him from the spell which controlled him. She finishes it quickly, much to the surprise of Warren, Laki and the Exceeds. Happy starts to think about the curing and realizes the whole situation. He announces that Samuel is going to try to kill Lucy, but there's another way to stop the Clock. He explains that the other way is to defeat all the Reborn Oración Seis members, which makes the others wonder. Happy explains about how every member of the Reborn Oración Seis engraved their seal on the Clock. Warren relays the information to every Mage, which makes them run towards the remaining members. Cobra suddenly appears in front of them and wants to settle the score with Erza. She agrees and they start their fight. The remaining Mages reach a greenhouse, where Angel is waiting for them. Gray takes her on, to get revenge for his previous loss. As the four remaining Mages get deeper into the Infinity Clock, Midnight appears. Natsu wants to fight him but instead, Gajeel fights the Guild Master. As Natsu, Elfman and Coco finally find Lucy, Imitatia appears before them and says that Lucy will never go back and she will not let them at her. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Exclusive Fights